Bendecido por la luna
by The Baby Jok3r
Summary: jack frost/overland estara en una gran aventura junto con un gran romance con elsa queen contra 3 grandes tiranos que tratan de dominar el mundo mediante la oscuridad pesadillas y el miedo la unica forma de proteger al mundo seria utilizando los poderes de hielo de jack y los poderes que le proporcionan los signos de la luz con ayuda de los guardianes y los protectores de la luz.
1. Chapter 1 El Rapto

Hola a todos los saluda Baby Joker

**Soy nuevo en esto y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado mesclando nuevamente a mis personajes invernales favoritos a los guardianes y muchos personajes favoritos de otras películas y franquicias hablando por primera vez el inicio de mi fic colaboración especial con Amalia Pérez**

**Los 7 signos de la luz, Frozen, El Origen de los guardianes y**

**Otras películas no me pertenecen **

Era una noche fría de madrugada muy impredecible se encontraban dormidos 2 gemelos de por lo menos 6 meses de edad uno llamado Jack y Will Overland la diferencia entre ellos dos era en que Jack tenía el pelo castaño y Will tenía el pelo rubio pero había otro detalle Jack nació después que Will siendo el séptimo hijo del séptimo hijo pero en su recamara una sombra de un hombre que salió de la nada no era más y nada menos que pich black llevándose así a Will es increíble que los padres pudieran ver como una sobra se llevaba a su hijo….

Noel: maldición mi hijo se lo llevaron que hago que hago no quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada

Elizabeth: Que piensas hacer ir con la policía y decirles una sombra se acaba de llevar a mi hijo sé que suena cruel viniendo de mi pero tenemos que pensarlo de una manera correcta

Noel: que pretendes hacer.

Elizabeth: tendré que llamar a unos conocidos míos...

2 horas después tocando a la puerta un hombre de con flexión normal con una barba de candado pelo negro zapatos de vestir color negro un traje de profesor, con corbata color negra

Merriman Lyon: Muy buenas noches señor Noel me mandaron a llamar

Noel: si, en realidad fue mi esposa

Elizabeth: si fui yo él es la persona de quien te hable

Noel: pero solo el creí que eran mas

Elizabeth: si son más pero él es el que tenía el tiempo libre

Merriman L: efectivamente mis compañeros tienen asuntos que atender pero yo los podría ayudar

Noel: por favor quisiera saber quién o qué cosa se llevó a mi hijo

Elizabeth le explico lo sucedió Merriman se quedó serio al escuchar lo sucedido y les dijo-quien vino por su hijo fue pich black un espíritu siniestro colaborador del jinete de la oscuridad supongo Elizabeth que ya le contaste a tu esposo que hombre de la luna le dio un don a uno de tus hijos para detenerlos porque son 3 olvido mencionar a miedo un caballo negro con ojos de color dorado

Merriman: el hijo que se llevó tenía el pelo de color castaño

Noel: No ese es Jack, a quien se llevo fue a Will un segundo quien te dijo que mi hijo tiene el pelo de color castaño si no lo has visto?

Merriman: Soy un protector de luz y como protector hay solo una figura al mando y es el hombre de la luna

Noel: que pretendes que hagamos

Merriman: cuida a Jack al igual que cuidas a tus 5 hijos y que nunca sepa que tuvo un gemelo yo me encargare de buscar a tu hijo junto con los demás protectores

Elizabeth: que me asegura que cumplirás con tu palabra

Merriman: tu padre Elizabeth fue mi tutor él fue quien me ayudo a comprender todo lo relacionado a ser un protector de la luz se lo debo, el personalmente me dijo que por cualquier cosa te ayudara por más mínima que sea pero me yo nunca me imaginaria que tendría que buscar a uno de tus hijos secuestrado por pich bueno are todo lo posible y que este en mis manos.

18 años después de lo ocurrido

Ya en Inglaterra hacia frio y era el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas conservamos a nuestro chico parado en un parque. Un chico delgado alto color de cabello café con unos converse negros de botín un pantalón azul y una sudadera azul. Estaba esperando el camión que lo llevaría a su casa pues ya habían empezado las vacaciones y a pocos días para que fuera navidad

Jack: rayos como no le hice caso a mama debí haber aceptado que hubiera venido por mi

¿?: Oye que estás loco para solo estar con esa sudadera

Jack: no y por lo que veo tú también estas muy al descubierto con este frio

¿? : Jajaja me gusta mucho el frio desde que tengo memoria soy Elsa Queen

**Una chica rubia con su pelo enredado con converse rosas pantalón negro y una chaqueta celeste **

Jack: bueno pues ya somos 2 locos que les gusta el frio mucho gusto mi nombre es Jack Overland

Elsa: Oye por que tan solo si ya comenzaron las vacaciones

Jack: estoy esperando el camión pero por lo visto tú también

Elsa: no claro que no yo tengo auto. Tal vez sea un poco precipitada pero no quieres un aventón

Jack: precipitada? Jajaja porque si solo te estas ofreciendo en darme un aventón

Elsa: Vaya en el CREER me gustaste en algo

Jack: solo estas siendo amable seria al revés porque tu estas hermosa

Provocándole un sonrojo a la rubia pero lo que no sabía Jack era que Elsa ya lo estaba pretendiendo desde hace un largo tiempo…

Bueno esto es todo amigo: 3

**Mientras esta historia se describe, en un lugar muy lejano...**

**Vemos al increíble escritor de este fic sobrevolando por toda Metrópolis con una camiseta de manga largo color negra de Superman rumbo a la universidad.**

**SAB: JELSA FOREVEEER!**

**Amy: *lo golpea con un martillo* ¡MUERE! ¡MERICCUUUUP!**

**&amp;0 rayos que fue eso bueno hasta el próximo capitulo **


	2. Chapter 2 Demostrando mis sentimientos

**Hola a toda nueva mente mi primer capítulo espero que les allá gustado: 3 es momento de que Jack y Elsa continúen no lo creen ****J**

**Los 7 signos de la luz, Frozen, El Origen de los guardianes y**

**Otras películas no me pertenecen**

Jack: valla sí que tienes suerte ala tener un auto

Elsa: lose pero esto fue gracias a mis calificaciones y a mi buen comportamiento

Jack: Enserio espero y me regalen un auto así en mi cumple años

Elsa: así y cuando los cumples

Jack: Mañana

**Jack tenía una sonrisa de soñador diciendo en su mente genial 19 años ya podre tener un auto pero que lastima que Elsa tiene uno quisiera poder verla de nuevo pero desde que inicia el día en la mente de Jack se abofeteaba diciendo que ni si quiera la conozco bien y ya me gusto ?**

_**En la realidad**_

Elsa observaba a Jack con la mirada perdida

Elsa: Oye estas bien

Pero Jack no se movía ni respondía

Elsa: es mi oportunidad le daré un beso

Elsa rodeo el auto hasta llegar a centímetros de El pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo a Jack le aventaron una bola de nieve por detrás y reacciono

¿? Oye tonto reacciona que no vas a corresponder el beso de la señorita

Jack: pero dices que paso chocolate? hipo porque me aventaste la bola de nieve

Hipo: valla que si te duermes despierto amigo la señorita estaba a punto de besarte y tú no reaccionabas

Jack: pero que rayos pero si no la conozco

Elsa: es verdad Jack te quedaste congelado por unos segundo

Hipo: si amigo ella dice la verdad te mire a lo lejos con Mérida

Elsa: conoces a Mérida

Hipo: claro si ella es mi chica perdón quiero decir mi novia y por lo visto la conoces

Elsa: si estuvimos en secundaria juntas pero ya no supe nada de ella

Jack: oigan de que me perdí

Hipo: Del beso que te intento dar la señorita

Jack: beso? Que beso acaso intentaste besarme Elsa?

Elsa: si porque me gustaste

Jack: pero si no te conozco

Elsa: tú a mí no yo a ti si eres uno de los hijos de Noel Overland

Y tienes otros 6 hermanos más, eres distraído te gusta el chocolate, más aun te gusta el invierno y no te enfermas con el frio

Jack: valla lo más importante de mí y entonces si querías besarme acercándose lentamente a la rubia Elsa si Jack pues te diré una cosa tú también me atraes Elsa se sonrojo al escuchar esto no lo podía creer

Elsa: y? si quieres el….. Fue interrumpida cunado Jack el beso sin aviso

Elsa estaba muy sonrojada nerviosa sentía mariposas y le sudaban las manos

Hipo: no coman en frente de los pobres chicos

Jack: tú no eres pobre hipo

Hipo claro que no me refiero a que no se besen en frente de mí

Elsa: jajajajaj muy gracioso

Jack: quien es esa muchacha que viene como loca corriendo

Hipo: quien y justo cuando volteo hipo Mérida lo beso

Bueno hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy los saludo &amp;o y mi compañera amy :3

Saludos Predalien J


	3. Chapter 3 El plan

**Hola si sé que el capítulo anterior fue romance con un poco de comedia pero fue grandioso que mericup esté en mi historia bueno sin nada más que decir que comience la función**

**Amy: si mericup **

**Yo: jajaja Jelsa **

**Amy: te golpeare con mi maso **

**Yo: jajaja tengo las habilidades de súper boy no creo que me lastimes **

**Amy: es un mazo de kriptonita: DDDD**

**Yo: Rayos... comenzamos **

**Los 7 signos de la luz, Frozen, El Origen de los guardianes y**

**Otras películas no me pertenecen **

Hipo: mmmm que rico beso sabe a fresas

Mérida: debe de ser por la nove que comí

Hipo: que delicia

Jack: y luego dicen que el presumido es uno

Elsa: Estoy de acuerdo pero yo me conformo besándote a ti

**Jack se quedó helado cuando escucho esto pero sentía un cosquilleo muy peculiar sentía que algo malo le pasaría en su cumpleaños no sabía cómo lo presentía solo lo sabia **

Jack: huyyyy sintieron eso

Elsa, Mérida e Hipo: Que cosa

Jack: Ese escalofrió en el aire

Los 3: No

Elsa: Estas bien quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Jack: si lo estoy, hipo mañana tú y tu novia estarán invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños

Lleven hambre y mucha e.e

Elsa: y yo que Jack ¡

Jack: tú no necesitas invitación porque lo sabes y a hora eres mi novia

Elsa: aww disculpa por ser agresiva

Jack: no necesitas disculparte y de hecho no creo que necesites que de la dirección de mi casa o si

Elsa: no claro que no sé perfectamente donde vives mi chico invernal

Jack: lo sabía te quiero mis ojitos de luna

Hipo: bueno nos retiramos hasta luego chicos

Jack y Elsa: hasta luego

Mientras tanto en el bosque en lo más profundo de él se encontraba un hombre con pelo largo de color negro algo con flexión delgada que vestía ropa de la época medieval, el otro un ser oscuro delgado pelo negro y piel gris y un caballo negro con ojos de color dorado

Jinete: Ya mañana cumple años Jack overlan y no hallo la forma de acercarme a él no si no restauro todo mi poder de oscuridad eres un tonto pich al secuestrar al hijo equivocado

Pich: tal vez imbécil pero no me dijiste que eran gemelos

Por lo menos tenemos a su hermano y te aseguro que no sabe de su existencia

En la mano tenía una esfera de cristal dentro de ella estaba un chico con la misma edad de Jack la diferencia era en que él era rubio y estaba más alto

Jinete: mañana enviare a las pesadillas por el presiento que los signos de la luz lo están esperando

Pich: los guardines de la luz protege a esa familia como pretendes hacer que se acerquen las pesadillas por el

Todos sabemos que es un caballo. Para que sepan en esta historia la pesadilla se puede transformar en una persona cambiando a su forma original CP para abreviar

CP: déjamelo a mí sé cuándo atacare

Al día siguiente cumple años de Jack lo levantaron muy temprano para ir por las cosas de su fiesta

Jack estaba emocionado y más porque tenía novia pero sus padres no lo sabían

Noel: estas muy emocionado verdad hijo

Jack: si papa

Noel: que bueno y a cuantas personas invitaste?

Jack: solo a tres

Noel: a tres con cara de sorprendido y por qué tan pocas personas

Jack: bueno el resto de mis amigos se fueron de viaje

Noel: O bueno lo entiendo

Jack: si pero lo importante es que tengo una sorpresa para todos esta niche

Noel: una sorpresa tu en tu cumple años enserio

Jack si papa

Noel: estupendo nosotros te tenemos una ati también

Jack: Genial es un auto

Noel con cara de a me duele el codo lo siento no lo pude resistir

Noel: jajaja no eso hasta el próximo año

Jack: bueno sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto

Jack se alejó de su papa para ver una tienda de antigüedades

Capto que le llamo la atención de una piedra de forma heptagonal de color verde que brillaba le llamo la atención y la compro pero cuando salió de la tienda 2 guardias lo escoltaron a la oficina del centro comercial

Oficial 1: muchacho se te vio robar un artículo de importante valor

Jack: claro que no se equivoca yo lo page con mi dinero

Oficial 2: no estamos jugando Jack dame el articulo

Jack: momento quien le dijo mi nombre si no se lo he dicho

Los oficiales comenzaron a cambiar de una forma monstruosa gigantes cuervos negros

Jack reacciono y comenzó a correr después de esto Jack sintió como su mano se congelaba

Al momento que se detuvo observo como los cuervos casi lo alcanzaban

Jack: déjenme malditos pájaros al estirar su mano y abrirla congelo a los 2 pájaros

Jack se quedó inmóvil diciendo así mismo como hice eso pero su distracción por lo que hiso no miro a un hombre que lo jalo al momento que lo jalo se rompieron el gran bloque de hielo que creo Jack

Jack: quien eres

¿? Qué y no me recuerdas cierto eras apenas un bebe cundo te conocí

Hasta aquí con el capitulo de hoy saludos


	4. Chapter 4 El hada

**Hola si lose 2 capítulos en un solo día bueno tengo que organizarme y tal vez esta sea una de las primeras veces que haga esto ya que estoy saliendo muy bajo en las calificaciones en la universidad y no quiero que me quiten el internet por eso bueno **

**Amy: ponte a estudiar **

**Yo: claro después de salvar el mundo **

**Amy: no estoy jugando **

**Yo que aras traerás tu maso **

**Amy: no traeré a saoirse ronan para que te golpe**

**Yo: enserio *w***

**Amy: No traeré mi maso de kriptonita nuevo :D y con picos de cristal **

**Yo: rayos otra vez UwU **

**Los 7 signos de la luz, frozen. El origen de los guardianes y otras películas no me pertenecen **

Soy Merriman Lyon soy un anciano y uno de los elegidos por hombre de la luna para proteger al mundo de la oscuridad, el miedo y las pesadillas Jack no sabía que decir solo estaba preocupado por los 2 pájaros que congelo y sabía que él estaba de testigo de lo que sucedió

Jack: señor porque esas aves me estaban persiguiendo

Merriman L: bueno es fácil de explicar eres el buscador el encargado por hombre de la luna de buscar 7 artículos perdidos en el tiempo y en lugares míticos a que me refiero con míticos o mejor dicho mágicos, bien conoces al hada de los dientes?

Jack: si, que tiene que ver un personaje ficticio de cuentos en todo esto

Merriman L: crees en ella no es así

Jack: no esas cosas son para niños

Merriman L; mientes si crees en ella

Jack: si un poco pero porque me habla de ella

Merriman: porque existe y la he visto

Jack: está loco ella solo es un personaje de fantasía

Merriman L: explícame por qué sacas hielo de tus manos

Jack: no lose

Merriman L:bueno eres el elegido y como elegido tienes las habilidades de controlar el hielo y crearlo de la nada , el hada de los dientes me pidió que te diera esto dándole una carta muy extraña con un idioma extinto muerto mejor dicho el cual Jack se espantó pues es como si lo supiera

Decía Querido buscador favor de buscarme esta noche en el parque del pueblo favor de llevar el artículo que compraste en la tienda de antigüedades Jack se espantó como es que supo lo que compre un artículo hoy ¿

Jack le dijo a Merriman señor supongamos que es verdad que gano a cambio

Merriman: solo la paz

Jack: con eso me basta y el hombre de la luna quien es el

Merriman: es una larga historia chico

Ya en la noche Jack estaba en su casa con Elsa estaba muy pensativo si ir a donde lo citaron o no ir

Elsa: estas bien

Jack: si estoy un poco distraído

Elsa: se puede saber por que

Jack: si, pero sonara una locura

Jack salió con Elsa y le conto todo lo sucedido

Elsa: enserio y piensas ir

Jack no lose

Elsa: iré contigo

Jack: pero

Elsa: nada de peros Jack overland

Jack: está bien

Ya en la fiesta

Noel: Jack cierra los Ojos

Jack: está bien

Noel: ábrelos

Jack: no puedo creerlo

Noel: sabía que te gustaría

Jack: una pantalla plasma y un celular Genial

Elsa: a hora el mío

Jack: espero y sea algo hecho por ella

Elsa: ábrelos le regalo una sudara negra y una carta

Jack: gracias mis ojitos de luna

Hipo y Mérida cooperaron y le regalaron unos audífonos y tres pantalones

Jack: genial ya tengo ropa nueva

Elsa: lose mi chico invernal

Jack: casi lo olvido papa mama hermanos les quiero informar que tengo novia

Todos: Queee..

**Yo… Amy que haces quiero pegarle con un ladrillo a elsa **

**Yo: wtf**

Elizabeth: Mi niño ya creció

Jack con un sonrojo lose mi madre querida

Elizabeth: y quien es la afortunada

Elsa: yo

Elizabeth: pero mira nada más mis nietos serán los más hermosos

Noel: mi hijo todo un galán

Elsa y Jack tenían un sonrojo a morir pero estaban muy apenados y a Elsa le sudaban las manos

Ya en la madrugada miramos a la pareja en el parque

Elsa: seguro que este es el lugar

Jack: si

Pero no se percataron que pich y el jinete los estaban observando

Pich; valla valla que tenemos aquí

Jinete: es mi día de suerte el buscador y su novia los 2 con sus habilidades de hielo

Elsa: que habilidades de hielo

Jack: pero pensé que solo era yo

Pich: entonces explícame por qué los 2 toleran temperaturas muy bajas

Elsa: tiene razón lo siento Jack Elsa lanzo varios rayos de hielo dejo a Jack boque abierto

Hasta aquí por hoy :D


	5. Chapter 5 los pilares

**Hola bueno si estuve ausente un tiempo a 3 días jejeje bueno ya sin tanto estrés publicare el capítul **

**Amy: tardaste Mucho **

**Yo: es que la universidad me estresa **

**Amy: ummmm **

**Comienza **

**Los 7 signos de la luz, frozen, El origen de los guardines de los guardianes y otras películas no me pertenecen **

Jack: como que puedes lanzar picos de hielo

Elsa: si Jack puedo generar hielo lo hago desde pequeña es mi mayor miedo porque no se controlarlo

Pich: jajajajajaj si el miedo y una vez que te domine te convertirás en mi Reyna

Jack: si claro yo mismo hare que no tenga miedo de sus poderes y no será nada tu yo pelo de escoba! Ella aprenderá a controlarlos con mi ayuda y de los protectores de la luz

**Yo: jajajaja pelos de escoba**

**Amy a ese maldito ya vera! **

Pich: Claro que si niño (Sarcasmo) si ni tu sabias de la existencia de tus poderes

Jack: tal vez pero tengo una gran imaginación

Jinete: y como se supone que puedes usar tu imaginación en nuestra contra

Jack: así haciendo esto

Jack alzo sus brazos al aire haciendo que salieran rayos de color celeste al cielo haciendo que nevara bajando demasiado la temperatura incluso grito y dijo que una gran ventisca se genere De la nada se estaba creando pich y el jinete sé quedaron congelados al no soportar la temperatura

Jack y Elsa corrieron con todas sus fuerzas ya después de lo que ocurrió Jack se tiro sobre un montón de nieve que el mismo genero

Jack: porque no me dijiste que podías crear hielo

Elsa: Era demasiado pronto no lo crees

Jack: si pero por cómo están pasando las cosas me alegra que este de mi lado

Elsa: lo siento

Jack: no te preocupes lo importante es que estas bien

Elsa: si lose pero entre en miedo Jack al saber de qué no quisieras estar con alguien como yo

Jack: bromeas no es así a hora sé de qué tenemos algo más en común

Jack se acercó a Elsa dándole un gran beso asiendo que Elsa se desmorone Jack intentaba abrazarla con mucha fuerza ambos e miraban con tanto cariño dándose un gran beso

¿?: ummm interrumpo

Elsa: que haces aquí Ana

Ana: te he estado buscando Elsa y creme que todo el día

Elsa: Ana no es necesario de que me estés vigilando

Ana: Me preocupaste

Elsa: no es para tanto te deje un recado en la mesa de la cocina

Ana: si tienes razón

Jack: y tú eres

Ana: yo soy hermana de Elsa

Jack: entonces eres mi cuñada

Ana: Que por que

Jack: si es que soy el novio de tu hermana

Ana. Tú eres Jack Overland

Jack: si

Ana: Entonces si sabes que Elsa tiene una foto tuya pegada en el centro de su cuarto

Elsa: Anaaa!

Jack: espera que dijiste

Elsa: no le hagas caso esta celosa de ti

Ana: claro que no

Están tan al pendiente discutiendo que no vieron a una mujer que parecía colibrí gigante Jack sentía un poco de cosquilleos escalofríos incluso

Sentía como una voz lo llamaba Jack ven Jack ven

Jack: oyeron eso

Elsa y Ana: si susurraban tu nombre no es así

Jack si y viene de allá

Elsa Espera y si llega hacer una trampa de aquellos tiranos

Ana: de que hablan

Jack No lo creo se siente diferente la sensación

Caminaron hacia un puente donde estaba un pilar de cristal de color morado con verde

Elsa se espantó y abrazo Ana Jack decido acercarse de repente Elsa lo abrazo y de la nada el pilar se los llevo y justo antes de eso Ana logro tomarle de la mano a Elsa

:3 es todo

Mañana subiré el otro :) si mentí ni modo jajaja


	6. Chapter 6 Anna La Chica De La Primavera

Hola a todos jeje bueno que comience sorpresa especial hoy

Los 7 signos de la luz, frozen. El origen de los guardianes y otras películas no me pertenecen

Capítulo 6 parte 1

Hahahahahahahahahahaah

Ana: en donde rayos estamos

Jack: debe de ser el castillo de el hada de los dientes

Elsa: es enserio

Jack: un segundo ustedes al igual que yo siguen creyendo en el haga

Ana Y Elsa: algo apenadas si

Jack: Genial

De repente un grupo de haditas se acercaron hacia donde están ellos una de las haditas se sonrojo por Jack

Hada: bien venidos sean

Jack: tú eres el hada de los dientes

Hada: si

Jack: me imagine una mujercita con alas transparentes

Hada: si me lo dicen muy a menudo

Ana: Eres real

Hada: si lo soy pero me sorprende que a tú edad creas en mi

Elsa: no es la única

Hada: tú también, Maravilloso

Jack: para que nos trajiste hasta aquí que no nos veríamos en el parque

Hada: si, pero se complicaron las cosas peleaste con pich y el jinete no es así

Jack: si, de no ser por nuestros poderes no hubiéramos escapado Elsa y yo

Hada: a los 2 los atacaron, que clase de poderes tiene ella

Elsa: los mismo que Jack de hielo

Ana: que cosa! Con cara de póker face que cambio a una de muy pero muy enojada por no saber nada de lo ocurrido

Elsa: si hermanita tengo poderes de hielo y mi novio igual

Ana: entonces creo que no serás la única

Jack: que tratas de decir

Ana: si yo también tengo habilidades

Elsa, Hada Y Jack: que cosa y cuál es tu don?

Ana: puedo controlar las plantas puedo controlar toda la vegetación puedo hacer que hasta la planta más seca vuelva hacer la mas hermosa que antes

Hada: tienes el don de la primavera, increíble me pregunto por qué estarán naciendo muchos de ustedes con dones pero de seguro estaban destinado a conocerse

El hado trae un libro muy antiguo y busca acerca de ellos

Si aquí esta llega a ver cada 300 mil años varias personas con talentos de controlar el clima cambiar de forma humana animal o incluso de cambiar a seres mitológicos de hace tiempo esto se debe a que tiene ante pasados que tuvieron los mismos dones

Jack: increíble me pregunto si tengo algún otro conocido que tenga habilidades me ayudaría muchísimo contra el jinete y sus secuaces

Ha listo


	7. Chapter 6 parte 2 Furia Nocturna

**Hola **

**Bueno si serán partes a lo mucho tal vez tres para dejarlas o dejarlos con el pendiente :3**

**Bueno que comience **

**Amy Genial:3**

**Yo: ni te imaginas lo que pasara **

**Los 7 signos de la luz, frozen, El origen de los guardines de los guardianes y otras películas no me pertenecen**

Estaban Mérida e hipo los 2 juntos en una velada muy pero muy placentera ambos están cumpliendo 3 años de novios y decidieron estar en el parque porque el cine los aburría pero no llegaron a notar que un ser oscuro los estaba observando

Hipo: como me agrada estar contigo

Mérida: lose a mí me gusta cuando te hago piojito

Hipo: a mí me gusta cunado me besas por sorpresa

Mérida: Wow :3

CB: asi que ustedes son amigos de Elsa y Jack

Hipo: quien rayos eres tu muéstrate

De la nada salió un caballo arenoso color negro y los ojos dorados que se transformó en una persona escalofriante un gran cuerpo compuesto de arena negra y los ojos dorados

Mérida: que quieres monstro

CB: a ustedes golpeo a hipo noqueándolo

Mérida: salió corriendo como puedo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol pero no sirvió de nada yaqué la encontró

CB: no te esconderás de mi tan fácil mente le prometió a pich y al jinete hacer algo para atrapar a Jack overland

Mérida: que quieres con el

CB :es mi misión de poder conquistar el mundo llenando de pesadillas

Mérida no te saldrá con la tuya

El caballo con su forma humana cargo a Mérida

Hipo estaba empezando a reaccionar con tanto enojo que tenía sintió cambios muy raros

Primero le salieron colmillos después le empezaron a salir garras su piel cambio a color negros sus ojos a color amarillo y le salió una cola y 2 halas transformándolo en un dragón

**( si se transformó en furia nocturna es uno de los personajes principales al igual que Mérida) **

**Hipo ya transformado le lanzo fuego haciendo que se enoje empezando apelar pesadilla se transformó en caballo para poder pelear pero no sirvió de nada ya que hipo le lanzaba fuego al mas no poder haciendo que se fuera **

**Mérida: hipo?**

**Hipo: ha que me pasa que cuando me trasforme en un dragón que rayos pasa**

**Se abre un hueco en la tierra y salio un gran conejo tamaño canguro muy heroico **

**Conejo: Tienen que venir conmigo **

**Eso es todo **

**Nota si avía puesto en el capítulo 5 que tendrán ante pasados los cuales eran los responsables de que ellos tengan estos dones **

**Saludos a Nastinka **

**azura grandchester potter**

**Bonne Fille Parfaite**

**RuzuChan Poly**


	8. Chapter 6 parte 3 Merida Chica del Otoñ

**HOLA bueno si estuvo genial la el capítulo anterior no es así**

**Espero y este les guste Comienza**

**Los 7 signos de la luz, frozen, El origen de los guardines de los guardianes y otras películas no me pertenecen**

Los 3 cayeron por un oyó gigante que los llevaron a la guarida del conejo de pascua hipo seguía convertido en dragón

Mérida: no puede ser mi novio transformado en un dragón

Hipo: lose, pero sabes algo siempre quise saber que se siente volar

Intento alzar las alas pero no puedo ni siquiera llegar alto asiendo que caiga

Conejo: Oye chico tu sabias que eras uno de los antecesor de tu tatatatarabuelo

Quien igual que tú también se transforma en un furia nocturna

Hipo: en un qué bueno y como me puedo des transformo

Conejo yo que tú no me cambiaba de forma no tengo nada de ropa para que te vistas

Hipo Que

Mérida: OH tu ropa cierto

Conejo: tú también tienes habilidades

Mérida: No,

Conejo: si

Mérida: No

Conejo si

Mérida Empezó a ser que el clima cambiara las hojas del patio de la guarida de conejo cambiaron amarrones y salió un árbol moviéndose diciendo deja a mi ama

Hasta aquí: 3


	9. Chapter 7 Hombre De La Luna

**Hola a todos Jejejeje bueno **

**Ya terminaron las partes pero la historia ya ira tomando un gran número de acontecimientos un poco largos **

**Sin anda más que decir**

**Los 7 signos de la luz, Frozen, el origen de los guardianes y otras películas no me pertenecen**

Un Árbol gigante empezó a corretear al conejo de pascua y todo para solo acariciarlo

Mérida: jajajaja mira hipo como corre el conejo de pascua

Hipo: si Se mira que realmente lo quiere abrazar

Conejo: Déjame en paz planta super desarrollada

Árbol: Conejito Deja en paz a mi ama

De repente de entre las nubes se mira que entraba con un avión hecho de arena dorada no era más y nada menos que sab man

Conejo: amigo ayúdame

Sabman no entendía lo que conejo quería hasta que conejo le grito lanza una bola para que hagas dormir a el árbol sabman rápida mente lo lanzo y logro que el árbol gigante durmiera

Conejo: Gracias Amigo

Mérida: acaso él es Sab man

Conejo: si Oye un momento también lo puedes ver

Hipo: yo también lo estoy viendo

Conejo: asombroso de hecho es muy interesante que nos puedan a llegar a ver

Hipo y Mérida: entonces si ustedes existen también el hada de los dientes y los dioses nórticos

Los dos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Conejo: si y los dioses también pero ellos solo se encargan del orden en la tierra

Hipo y Mérida se quedaron asombrados

De la nada se abrió un portal y quien venía entre ese portan no era nada mas y nada menos que Elsa, Jack, Ana y El Hada de los dientes

Pero que rayos todos los acompañantes de hada se quedaron con la boca abierta debido a que miraban a un dragón frente a ellos

Jack: no sabía que el conejo de pascua tenía un dragón como mascota

Hipo: yo no soy la mascota de nadie yo soy hipo

Jack: pero que rayos hipo como es que

Hipo: es una larga historia

Jack: no puede ser más larga que la mía observa Jack empezó a generar una bola de nieve en manos y después se la lanzo a hipo

Hipo: oye cuidado que estás jugando con una persona que se transforma en dragón y dispara fuego

Elsa: Eso lo quiero ver si puedes contra esto

Elsa: empezó a crear a un golem de hielo gigante. Jack se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que su novia creo un golem de hielo solo para defenderlo

Mérida; así pues yo tengo un guardián bueno es un a árbol pero está dormido por allá, observaron todos a un árbol gigante dormido en el patio de conejo

Elsa: cómo es posible que ahora todos tengan poderes

Todos: eso mismo me pregunto

Dela nada una luz en el cielo se empezó a resaltar en la oscuridad de la noche

De la nada salió un hombre con un traje de color blanco quien era nada más y nada menos que el hombre de la luna. Le pondré HL para abreviar

HL: me sorprende que el elegido allá encontrado a todo un batallón para pelear con el jinete y sus secuaces

Jack: porque yo precisamente

HL: tu tatarabuelo era un guardián de la luz. Él nunca se imaginó que uno de sus tátara nietos seria el buscador

Jack: entonces tú me elegiste

HL: Si

Jack: porque y ellos que tienen que ver con esto y como Elsa tiene los mismos poderes que yo

HL: bueno eso es más sencillo de explicar todos sus antepasados fueron guardianes de la luz incluso los antepasados de Elsa cuidaron más de un signo de la luz

Elsa: como

Bueno los dejare con la duda: D

Perdón tarde un poco en subir el capitulo


	10. Chapter 10 Guardianes de la Luz

Hola esta vez trate de tardar lo menos posible pero mi fic solo ustedes chicas lo leen así que las complaceré: 3

Sin nada más que decir el

Los 7 signos de la luz, origen de los guardianes frozen y otras películas no me pertenecen

HL: si Elsa tus antepasados cuidaron más de un signo, incluso conmocionan a los antepasados de Jack. Bueno para ser preciso los dividía en sectores para que protegiera el pueblo los guardianes del norte, sur, este y oeste cada uno se les atribuía un signo para diferenciarlos y los demás están esparcido por el globo pero los protegían los guardianes

Elsa: y mis antepasado de que sector eran

HL: del sector Norte igual al de Jack, su insignia era de un copo de nieve y solo 2 personas tenían habilidades de crear hielo de la nada tu tatarabuelo Jack y tu tatarabuela creaban hielo de la nada

Elsa: que me dices de mi hermana, Mérida e hipo

HL: tu hermana adquirió las habilidades de los guardianes del este ya que ellos traspasaban habilidades pero no me explico tuvo que haber tenido habilidades igual que las tuyas a no ser que tu tatarabuela se haya casado con un guardián del este o tal vez tu madre se juntara con un guardián del este

Elsa: Eso quiere decir que

HL: por generación la primera hija tiene las habilidades de una de su descendiente pero si se llegan a juntar opuestos de los guardianes la segunda hija será la primera en tener las habilidades de su padre

Anna: entonces mi papa tiene las mismas habilidades igual que yo

HL: si

Hipo y Mérida: y nosotros

Hl: Hipo tu perteneces del lado del sur donde los guardianes bueno todos en ese espacio se trasforman en animales y seres míticos. Y Mérida tu eres del lado del oeste de donde son los guardianes del otoño

Jack: y solo somos nosotros a hora

HL: les falta uno y es Kristoff

Anna: ¡Kristoff?

HL: si él se puede convertir en alce

Anna Que mi novio Que

Jack: valla y se pone celosa porque estoy con su hermana

Elsa: ANNNNNAAAA!


	11. Chapter 11 El Alce y el Dragon

**Hola**

**Si lose está un poco confuso el capítulo pero me gusta dejarlas con dudas **

**Hahahaha XD **

**Amy: tardas mucho en subir tus capítulos **

**Yo: ajajajajajj lo siento me gusta dejarlos en suspenso XD**

**Sin nada más que decir **

**Los 7 signos de la luz, el Origen de los guardines, Frozen y otras películas no me pertenecen **

Elsa: Annnnna!

Anna: upss lo dije en voz alta.

Jack: así que tienes novio y no quieres que este cerca de tu hermana.

Anna: si, ¿y qué tiene de malo?

Jack: yo también conozco a Kristoff, y es uno de mis mejores amigos de la primaria no lo he visto desde hace tiempo

Anna: ¿qué?

Elsa: no es nada, solo que… ¿cómo es que no sabía que tenías novio?

Anna: dime, ¿tu desde cuando sales con Jack?

Hipo, Mérida, Jack, conejo, hada y sadman solo observaban a las 2 hermanas discutiendo

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL PUEBLO **

**En una tienda un chico rubio, de complexión un poco musculosa y alto… **

Kristoff: valla sí que es un día agitado-suspira con resignación- bueno es hora de ir a casa.

Pero él no sabía que un caballo negro lo observaba a lo lejos, con intenciones de atraparlo.

Kristoff: que hambre tengo me ire por el bosque para recortar camino.

A mitad del camino no se esperaba que se encontraría con un ser malévolo y siniestro que estaba al asecho.

¿?: Fue un error que hayas venido por aquí chico.-dijo una voz sombría.

Kristoff:¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? No observaba a nadie a su alrededor.

¿?: Jajajajaj- su risa era amarga- enserio chico… estas en problemas-susurro.

Kristoff: ¡muéstrate!

¿?: Hola tiendero… soy tu pesadilla

CP: yo seré la razón de que estés en contra de Jack Overlan

Kristoff: ¿acaso quieres que esté en contra de mi mejor amigo de primaria?, sí que estás loco

CB: no tienes alternativa **(transformando se en persona)**

Ven conmigo y dominaras al mundo junto con mis amos

Kristoff: suena interesante, pero se quiénes son. Y ¿sabes por qué lo sé? porque soy hijo de un protector de la luz y puedo hacer esto **(transformándose en un alce**)

CB: ¡no es posible!

Kristoff: claro que lo es

CB: a un así te llevare de todos modos

Kristoff lo embosco demasiado rápido sacándole demasiada sangre al caballo

Pero llego el jinete para ayudarle

Kristoff: valla 2 contra 1 que cobardes son

Merriman llego a su ayuda por arte de magia

Merriman: te dicho miles de veces que no tomes el camino rápido Kristoff

Kristoff: Lo siento Papa. Bien, ¿ahora qué querían hacerle a mi hijo?

Merriman (empezó a transformarse en un gran dragón blanco) de hielo y de fuego

Jinete; aun así puedo con ustedes

Dela nada llego pich con más pesadillas

Kristoff: ¿Qué hacemos papa?

Merriman: Esperar un Milagro

Esto es todo amigos


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Chicas bueno si algún chico llega será el primero XD **

**Jajajajjaja enserio **

**Amy: Entonces son puras mujeres quien leen tu fic?**

**YO: si **

**Amy: hahahahahah XD **

**YO: es enserio Amy no bromeo **

Amy: upssss

Merriman: ¡RÁPIDO KRISTOFF! Huye.

Kristoff: no, papa me quedare ayudarte aunque me cueste la vida pero no dejare a mi papa solo.

Merriman duda un momento, pero deja de hacerlo al darse cuenta que aun si huye no hay muchas oportunidades.

Merriman: Esta bien hijo, no te separes.

Jinete: no tendrán escapatoria, mis pesadillas los torturaran.

**De la nada en el cielo se comenzó a oscurecer, las nubes desaparecieron y la luna apareció por arte de magia, no era nada más y nada menos que el hombre de la luna que llego para ayudarlos con una gran espada que parecía estar hecha de Oro puro. **

Kristoff: ¿es quién creo que es?

Merriman:Si Hijo. Él es el hombre de la luna.

Jinete: ¡vaya, valla¡ así que el gran hombre bajo de su casa.

HL: si, pero yo no soy quien te detendrá, será el buscador el encargado de ello.

Jinete: Jajajajaja ese chico ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de sus habilidades.- se burla-

HL: tal vez pero, él a hora detendrá a tu ejército… si es que a ese puño de pesadillas puede llamársele ejército.

Pich: jajaja ¿por qué quieres que él lo haga?, si tú con tan solo mover un dedo puedes con todas ellas.

HL: porque… puedo hacer esto.

El hombre de la luna abrió un portal donde trajo a los guardianes y a los muchachos sin darse cuenta que otro portal se abrió pero a otro extremo.

Jack: te detendremos jinete, a ti y a ese pelo de escoba.

Elsa: nos superan en número. Mérida ayúdame a crear golems.

Mérida: Claro.

E**lsa creo a 10 golems de hielo Mérida Creo a 10 Golems de madera (arboles XD)**

Hipo: ya verán malditas pesadillas.

Comenzó a volar a diestra y siniestra

Al destruir pesadillas, que por sorprendente que suene, ellas adoptaron formas de dragones para combatir con hipo, y el hombre de la luna le dio la espada a Jack para comenzar a pelear con el jinete.

Mientras que los guardianes golpeaban a pesadillas gigantescas, tres de ellas tomaron la forma de guardianes, un conejo de pascua oscuro mucho más grande, una hada de los dientes un poco más delgada con dientes afilados y halas como de murciélago y un sabman más gordo pero lleno de ira. Mientras tanto, Ana se percató del segundo portal que se abrió pero no vio salir a nadie. Y sorprendentemente quien era el papa de Jack Noel, también era papa Noel.

Noel: ¡Merriman! Ven ayudarme a llegar hasta el jinete.

Merriman: De acuerdo

Jinete: chico no estoy acostumbrado pelear con espadas pero si quieres hacerlo… de acuerdo.

Empezaron la gran batalla, el jinete asía trampa, pero Jack usaba sus poderes para defenderse, hasta que cayó al suelo, cuando una pesadilla lo empujo haciendo que tirara la espada.

Jinete: jajajajaja muchacho… hasta aquí llegaste- la última frase la dijo en un siniestro susurro.

Noel llego por la espalda golpeándolo y diciendo: deja a mí hijo.

Jack ¿Papa?

Noel: sí Jack. No es la mejor manera de enterarse, pero yo soy papa Noel.

XD espero que le allá gustado.


	13. Chapter 13 El Secretp

**Hola chicas me extrñaron **

**Bueno lo siento si no lo actualize antes de que terminara el año pero en fin **

**Los siete signos de la luz, el origen de los guardianes frozen y otras películas no me pertenecen **

**Jack se quedó boca abierto al saber que su papa es el guardián del asombro y se quedo completamente quito cuando su papa comenzó a luchar con el jinete era una pelea epica pero sin dudarlo Jack quería meterse ayudar a su padre pero pich no lo dejo Jack empezó a pelear con gran rapidez a pich lanzándose hielo y pich arena negra **

**Pich: maldito niño no podras conmigo**

**Jack: estúpido yo ya no soy un niño por eso te estoy pateando el culo**

**Pich: no resistirás esto, lanzado una gran esfera de arena hacia Jack pero cuando la lanzo uno de los golems de elsa lo detuvo pich se quedo helado al ver ala criatura gigantestaca lograr parar su enorme esfera de arena que increíblemente le lanzo hacia uno de los guardianes oscuros y fue a nada mas y nada menos que ala pesadilla copia de sadman se enoja tanto que fue hacia el golem tiempo suficiente para que meme lograra lanzar un latigo y ahorcarlo , logro destruir a su copia malvada pero faltan los 2 guardianes que seguían luchando con sus copias malévolas por fortuna llegaron 2 guardianes del lado sur un chico llamado yuyin que se tranformo en un caballo blanco y rapunzel que se tranformo en un ave fénix lograron llegar a tiempo de no ser por que el hombre de la luna los llamo antes **

**Noel: dime donde esta mi hijo Will**

**Jinete: nunca te lo dire norte **

**De la nada elsa aparece por detrás y ataca al jinete, pero el jinete logra darse cuenta y logra esquivar su ataque **

**Elsa: dinos ami y ami suegro donde esta el hermano de Jack **

**Jinete : nunca logra desaparecer ,pich lo sigue dejando alas pesadillas dragones siendo destruidas por hipo y merida **

**Jack: están todos bien **

**Elsa: si amor tu como estas **

**Jack: de maravilla, a hora sabiendo que tenemos mas aliados **

**Flynn: hola tu eres el buscador **

**Jack: si lo soy Jack Overlan , asu servicio **

**Flynn: Flynn Stelee guardián del lado sur y ella es mi novia rapunzen**

**Rapunzel: Mucho gusto **

**Hipo,Merida: vallas esas pesadillas si que dieron problemas **

**Conejo: por lo menos merida no tuviste que pelear con una copia oscura de ti misma **

**Hada: lose era espantosa esa cosa**

**Meme: haciendo figuras raras dando entender que su versión era demasiado gorda **

**Noel: muy bien hay que ir al ´polo**

**Jack al polo dices **

**Noel: si hijo , hay muchas cosas que necesitas sabes tu y elsa **

**Elsa: Yo?**

**Noel: si **

**Noel saco una esfera que abrió una puerta que conducía al polo, todos entraron no tando con un gran asombro el taller de Noel Jack no podía de tartamudear elsa anna notaron a varios yetis haciendo los jugetes mientras que los 4 chicos restantes observaban una gran cocina llena de golosina **

**Noel: bien venidos al polo**

**Jack: es incrible papa**

**Jack y elsa se percataron de unos duendes jugando **

**Ambos creí que los duendes hacían los regalos **

**Noel: solo los dejamos creer eso, los yetis son mas inteligentes que ellos **

**Elsa: y que es muy importante para que nos hayas traído al polo **

**Hasta aquí **

**Otra cosa no olviden comentar y hice un grupo en Facebook para que puedan enviar la solicitud **

**Este es el link groups/577686819029545/#**

**Y puedan saber cuando actualizare **

**En fin adiós **


End file.
